Kiniku Kyushi
Kiniku Kyushi (急死金畏懼; Kyushi Kiniku) is one of the main protagonists in the story. Her first name means 'golden reverance' or 'golden awe', and her last name means 'sudden death', a symbolic last name that will be explained later. She is Midoriko's reincarnation from modern Japan sent to the Feudal Era by an old book, to finish the Shikon no Tama's cycle once and for all. She never payed attention to any kind of myths until she time traveled. Character Kiniku is a level-headed person most of the time, but can get mad if someone says the wrong thing. She first traveled to the Feudal Era via the book on youkai and miko from the library, and now uses it continuously to go back and forth between times. She was reluctant to embark on the shard-gathering journey with everyone, but decided to join the group once she discovered that Kisshu was being held hostage. She originally intended to just help save Kisshu, but changed her mind and decided to help everyone. Generally, she gets along with everyone in the group and cares about them all, but has little tolerance for the arguing that goes on most of the time. She also can't stand Takeshi's constant ignorance, but slowly learns to tolerate it. At one point, when she has a better grasp on her miko abilities, she removes the subjugation beads from Takeshi and uses a different form of punishment on him; she learns to shock him with her spiritual energy. Kiniku sometimes doubts her own power, when in reality, she's an exceptionally powerful miko; most of her powers are still undeveloped, however. At one point, when the tachi is traveling in Musashi's domain, Kiniku retires her regular bow and arrow after retrieving Midoriko's spiritual katana from the cave in the old youkai-taijiya (demon exterminator) village. Her last name represents Midoriko's sudden passing as she placed her soul and the youkai's soul in the Shikon Jewel. Other Facts *Kiniku is sixteen and in her first year of high school. *She has black hair and cerulean blue eyes. *She and Takeshi pose as boyfriend and girlfriend when they're in the modern era so suspicions aren't raised. *She is actually a very gifted singer. *She would be considered a tomboy, but not so much. *She was Amaya's first friend when she emigrated from New York. *She thinks her father is overprotective of her. *She loves to make Kurina angry. *She has a weakness for cute things. *During summer, unlike most characters, she has a different outfit. Relationships *Takeshi - Kiniku and Takeshi get along well, minus the constant arguing. Even though she's constantly annoyed by his stubborn attitude and ignorance, she has an obvious crush on him; whether or not she knows that it's requited. The two of them are usually seen together, whether they're in the modern era or Sengoku period. *Suki - Suki and Kiniku are good friends and a formidable pair on the battlefield. Not much can really be said here. They are two of the group members who have the most common sense, besides Tsume, and the ones who seem to be 'in charge' of everything. *Kyprii - There's not much of a relationship between Kiniku and Kyprii. Kiniku will usually, like Suki, advise Kyprii to stop her pranks before she starts them, but she'll always pull them anyway. Like a twisted version of a relationship sisters have. *Doragon - Kiniku and Doragon don't interact much. They tolerate each other and get along, but they don't talk to each other a lot. *Tsume - Until she hurts her wrists, Tsume is Kiniku's mentor, for the most part. They are friends, but have minor disagreements sometimes. All in all, they're a good pair to have around; Tsume's knowledge and experience balances out Kiniku's power. *Mia and Kisshu - Kiniku tends to treat Mia and Kisshu like her own brother and sister; she is one of the few people, like Suki, that the twins won't ''pull a prank on. This says that Mia and Kisshu like Kiniku more than most people. *Yaiku - Yaiku often does things that make Kiniku think he's an idiot, but the two get along fine. Yaiku can be simple-minded sometimes. *Mina - Kiniku has more tolerance for Mina than Yaiku because she has more common sense. Mina often goes to Kiniku for advice on a topic. *Amaya - Kiniku was the first friend Amaya ever made. The two met in sixth grade and became fast friends. Amaya has an 'elder sister' role towards Kiniku and does not feel comfortable with her 'dating' Takeshi. *Tenshi and Kurano - Kurano is more tolerable than Tenshi, but either way, Kiniku has to be an older sister to the both of them. She and Amaya met them in seventh grade. '''Abilities' *'Shard Detection' - As Midoriko's reincarnation, Kiniku can, obviously, sense the shards of the jewel and locate them. *'Purification' - Kiniku focuses her spiritual energy into her hand and can purify anything with youki. She can also purify tainted jewel shards just by touching them. After she has a better grasp on her powers, she uses this on Takeshi as a punishment instead of the subjugation beads. Attacks *'Hamaya (Sacred Arrow)' - Kiniku infuses her arrows with spiritual enegy; when the arrow hits, it's target is either purified, sealed or destroyed. *'Mukei no Katana (Spiritual Katana)' - Midoriko's katana. Kiniku retrieves it from the cave where the jewel was created. Can be used as a regular katana. Nothing with youki can touch it without getting purified. #'Oharai Kiryoku (Purification Wave)' - Kiniku channels her spiritual energy into Midoriko's katana and produces a large, blade-like wave of purifying energy. Outfit Kiniku's outfit is a basic purple, long-sleeved belly shirt with black pants; during the summer, she changes to a light purple colored t-shirt with gray pants. Also, her hair is usually shown down. In the summer, or any other hot day, her hair is in a ponytail.